The Right Words
by FenriBane
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto but just carn't tell him, sitting in a bar Sasuke might get his chance to confess to the blond. A sasunaru, rather crude humor, rated so becasuse of bad language.


The Right Words....

Disclaimer - I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto.

January a time of rebirthing and starting a fresh year, also a time of trying to figure out how many one night stands you've had over the holidays. However for Naruto this time of year was for morning and been sad, been alone.

Well he wasn't completely alone; Sasuke was always there to comfort the sad, depressed blond.

The raven always seemed to be there when Naruto need someone to comfort him, it was like a gift that Sasuke had. Knowing the instant the blonde needed him, it could have also been the fact that Sasuke stalked Naruto everywhere he went.

The blond was blissfully unaware of Sasuke's feelings, he was also unaware that the raven would creep into his house every night and sleep next to him.

To Naruto Sasuke was a good friend that he could always rely on, to Sasuke Naruto was the object of his affection. Even if the teme couldn't tell Naruto he liked him, couldn't tell him that since the age of six he'd forever sought after the blond.

For twelve years he'd harboured his feeling for the blond, maybe it was because they had both lost their parents. It could have been the blonde's pinball smile, lighting up Sasuke depressive life. Or it could have been the fact that Itachi used to dress Sasuke up as a girl... Whatever the case Sasuke loved Naruto to bits...

"Why do people bother...Life sucks" Naruto stared at a young couple, they had a small baby with them.

For the passed two hour Naruto and Sasuke had been sat in a bar, nether were dinking but Naruto was in a stage of depression.

Sasuke shook his head, knowing only time would pull the dobe out of his sadness. When this first week was over Naruto would return to his happy self...Defiantly...Probably....Hopefully.

Naruto slumped onto the table, Sasuke sitting opposite him shaking his head in annoyance.

A young attractive woman walked over winking at the raven.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore"

Sasuke snapped at the women, he could not abide been flirted with. By anyone besides Naruto....But Naruto would only do this in a playful manner, or when he was really drunk. Well tell a lie Naruto and Sakura could get away with flirting with Sasuke.

Sakura was a best friend to both Naruto and Sasuke; she was the only one that knew about Sasuke love for the blond. She was also the only other person to know that Naruto had an older brother called Kyuubi, who was at this moment locked away.... For a rather amusing act about a naked man, a sheep and a rubber tube...

As Sasuke was thinking about the pink haired devil Sakura walked into the bar, dressed in her usual attire. A skin tight nurses outfit, the cat call came flooding. Every man in the bar save Naruto who was too depressed and Sasuke who was also too depressed was screaming, the language was so kinky that even the gimps in the corner were a little upset. Saying that it could have been the leather hoods that were constricting their sight...

Sakura walked right over to Naruto before planting herself in the seat next to the suffering blond, Naruto didn't even move when her hand ruffled his styled hair.

A man walked over to the table and gave her a wink...

"Hey baby, what's your sign?"

"Do not enter."

Sakura said and completely ignored the man, who after a few moments of pleading walked off defeated.

"I'm so alone" Naruto wined

"It's not that bad Naruto you've got us..." Sasuke tried to reassure the blond with little success.

"Nobody loves me..." Naruto continued to moan...

Another guy walked up to the table and tried his luck.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you"

The man retreated cut by Sakura's words.

Sakura's devious mind started to hatch a plan and she playfully said...

"I know someone who likes you Naruto...In fact I believe their totally in love with you"

The man from before came back, holding his hand over his heart.

"I would go to the end of the world for you"

"But would you stay there?"

The man was not yet done.

"Your body is a temple"

"Sorry, there are no services today"

The man tried his luck one final time.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and I together"

"Really, I'd put f and u together"

The man backed off as Sakura raised her voice.

Naruto who had come out of his depression for a moment, glared at the pink haired girl.

"Who like's me???" the blonds voice was raised so everyone could hear him.

Sakura looked at the raven that was sending her death glares, she was cut between cheering the teen up and been killed or staying silent and letting Naruto suffer. Luckily fate intervened.

Another man had come over to the table.

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Unfertilized."

The man gave Sakura a glare, and the quickly said.

"I was asking the blond, pinkie...."

Sasuke's hands clenched, someone was trying to hit on his blond...

However the man was pulled away by a rabble of his friends before Sasuke could kill him.

Naruto was still looking at Sakura waiting for his answer.

"Who likes me???"

Sasuke's death glare became even viler and Sakura made a life saving decision.

She grabbed a passing person, it happened to be a young woman. Standing up and dragging the blond girl over to the dance floor...

"Hey....Who the Fuck likes me????"

Sakura pretended to not hear Naruto even though everyone else could.

"I do..."

At first Naruto thought he imagined that Sasuke had said those words...he even asked him to repeat himself.

"I like you Naruto"

Sasuke said as he placed a soft kiss on the blonds pink lips.

Naruto was in a state of shock and put his mouth to his lips, then passed out.

Sakura came over and stared at the raven.

"You could have used a better way of telling him, Sasu..."

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl and carried Naruto home, tucking himself in with the unconscious blond for the millionth time. Only this time he'd still be there when the blond teen woke up...Until then he would try to find the right words, to express his felling for Naruto.

To finally use the right words and say.

"I love you, dobe"

And maybe hear....

"I know teme"

In return.


End file.
